Glade Of Prophecy
Glade Of Prophecy is an area where there are a few stages. You will have to defeat a team of Plants. The completion of each stage unlocks a new plant you can't find elsewhere and the next stage. You cannot capture the plants in the groups. But you CAN catch the plants unlocked there. In fact, the unlocked plants can only be found there. The plants with higher level than the other members of it's team are mostly the plants to unlock. The stages get harder, and harder, with plants with higher levels. It can only be accessed after getting "Oracle's Necklace" Stages: Cerulean Pathway This is the first stage of the Glade. It might be the first one, but the level is already high. Because of the Weed Repeater you'll encounter, it is recommended to bring a Weed Repeater or Weed Gatling Pea yourself. When thats finished, you will fight a Pear, which will turn into a version of the plant fighting it with 2 times more stats. The Pear is also invisible to attacks. The only thing you have to do is survive for 10 turns, and the Pear will suddenly take damage over time, making you have to wait another 5 turns. *Weed Repeater Lvl 155 *Pear Lvl 155 * The Sunbeam In this level, there are no strong plants, so it would be easier than Cerulean Pathway, not counting the level. *Freepeater Lvl 271 *Dawn Pea Lvl 271 *Blueberry Pachinko Lvl 277 * Diesel Graves With the cruncher in line, you'll have to sacrifice a plant and kill the Cruncher when its chewing, that is, if your fast enough. The resurrect flower will ressurect the Cruncher if not killed in 4-5 turns, so kill it quick. The Unicorn will give you another problem, since ALL of its attacks could either have a 90% chance to make you flinch or a 50% chance to hypnotize you. *Cruncher Lvl 687 *Plantern Lvl 687 *Resurrect Flower Lvl 687 *Unicorn Lvl. 692 Sundae Plains With the Devil's Fungus in your way, this stage will push you near the limits. If the DF isn't killed in one turn, it will instant kill the apposing plant and become even stronger. The other plants, though, isn't such a threat. But, beware of the Bamboom, as it can do medium damage to ALL your plants in your party in one explosion. With the Red-point Tulip, it would probably revive the Devil's Fungus to fight on its side again, so this will be hard. *Railshooter Lvl 1110 *Devil's Fungus Lvl 1110 *Swashbucklin' Vine Lvl 1110 *Bamboom Lvl 1110 *Red-point Tulip Lvl 1121 * Summer Rodio In this level, starting it won't be hard, but when you start fighting the Angel's Trumpet, it gets worse. The angel's trumpet will cast all sorts of spells on your plants, so be aware. The Blastater is also as bad as the Unicorn, since ALL of its attacks have a 90% of making the enemy flinch. The Dragon's Blood Tree will give you a problem, too. It will shoot spikes in the sky that does massive damage to ALL your plants in your party. *Cactus Lvl. 1550 *Angel's Trumpet Lvl. 1550 *Flame-of-the-forest Lvl 1550 *Blastater Lvl. 1550 *Carrot Missle Lvl 1550 *Dragon's Blood Tree Lvl. 1575 * Season Gates This level seems to only require 2-4 types of plants. It has a Defensive-Explosive-Defensive scheme. Although, it is still very dangerous. The Caroling Carrots give a massive problem as big as its explosion, which would decrease 90% of your party's health. Although, even after the explosion, the Caroling Carrots can still do another 5 explosions. *Poisonut Lvl. 2000 *Fern Burn Lvl 2000 *Carrot Lvl 2000 *Polmegrenade Lvl 2000 *Fruity Tooty Lvl 2000 *Sapling Minion Lvl 2000 *Caroling Carrots Lvl 2010 * Le' Vursãn Dà'ércy The final stage of the Glade, will push you to the limits with its god d**n hard plants. Almost ALL of it's plants are Legendary and Molticulturist, which would become a disadvantage to you. The Jalapeño and Melon Hammer is a great threat already, and now you'll have to fight the Tree Of Wisdom, Blue-of-the-heavens, Arachnid Hibiscus and even the Epic Daisy. The epic daisy will force you to survive 10 turns of pure epic destruction. Also, with the La Rosa and Epic Daisy teamed up, you won't stand a chance, so you'll have to train like a billion times to pass this. *Jalapeño Lvl 2490 *Melon Hammer Lvl 2490 *Tree Of Wisdom Lvl 2490 *Blue-of-the-heavens Lvl 2490 *Arachnid Hibiscus Lvl 2490 *Epic Daisy Lvl 2490 *La Rosa Lvl 2500 * Plants with the * at the end is the plant to unlock Category:Areas